En Honor a la Verdad
by yumalay07
Summary: Diane reaparece en la vida de Harm, tratando de ayudar a un buen amigo suyo. ¿Logrará separarle de Mac?
1. Chapter 1

~INTRODUCCIÓN~

_Desde que Mic Brumby y René Peterson se conocieron, entablaron muy buena amistad. Sus respectivas pajeras trabajaban en las oficinas del JAG y solían encontrarse allí a menudo. Uno de esos días, ambos acordaron ir a cenar los cuatro juntos, a un restaurante chino, abierto recientemente en el centro de la ciudad de Washington DC. _

_Cada uno insistió tanto a su pareja que, al final, acabaron cenando allí, un viernes por la noche. El restaurante tenía mesas privadas, cada una separada por grandes murales de tela. Cuando estaban sentados, escucharon al camarero indicarle la mesa de al lado a otra persona._

21:13 Horas  
Restaurante Chino "Gran Dragón"  
Washington DC

-: Aquí, señorita.  
-: Gracias.

Escucharon a la joven sentarse, y Harm se puso tenso. Él reconocía esa voz. Por suerte, ninguno de sus acompañantes pareció darse cuenta y la charla continuó. Al cabo de los minutos, el camarero volvió, esta vez guiando a un hombre. Todos escucharon la voz del recién llegado y lo reconocieron inmediatamente. Era Webb.

W: Bienvenida a casa.  
-: Gracias. –Sonrió-. Bien. Aquí estoy. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?  
W: Si. Oficialmente, fingiste tu muerte para colaborar con la CIA, a favor de la seguridad nacional. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. Recuperarás tu rango y tu uniforme. Además, he conseguido que no te sometan a un consejo de guerra.  
-: Muchas gracias. –Sacó de su bolso y un sobre y se lo entregó-. Ahí tienes toda la información que he recopilado. Es bastante más de lo que me pedisteis. Espero que sirva.  
W: Es increíble. Con esto pagas con creces el haberte salvado la vida aquel día en el muelle y la devolución de tu identidad. –Guardó el sobre, y sacó otro-. Pero, ya sabes lo que se dice de la CIA.  
-: No existe ningún ex agente.  
W: Exacto. Tu nuevo destino será en las oficinas del JAG, en Falls Church.  
-: ¿Bromeas? ¿No es ahí donde trabaja…?  
W: Lo sé. –Suspiró-. La CIA trabaja con ellos cuando los necesita. No se levantarán sospechas en el otro bando mientras trabajes allí. Aunque, antes de eso, necesitas conocer algunos aspectos de la oficina. –Sacó una foto del sobre y la mujer se sorprendió-.  
-: ¡Es idéntica a mí!  
W: Es la teniente coronel Sarah Mackenzie, del cuerpo de marines. Fue designada al JAG cuatro meses después de que tú… bueno… entrases en la agencia.  
-: ¿Estás diciendo que tendré que trabajar con una mujer que podría ser mi gemela?  
W: Se que piensas que podría ser incómodo pero…  
-: ¿Podría? Será incómodo.  
W: Te aseguro que sois muy distintas.  
-: ¿Acaso la conoces? O mejor dicho, ¿Acaso me conoces lo bastante bien a mí, Webb? Apenas he podido hablar con alguien mientras trabajaba para vosotros.  
W: Si la conozco. No mucho, pero lo bastante para saber que hay diferencias entre vosotras.  
-: Dime una cosa, ¿cómo crees que podré trabajar con él, cuando se entere de que estoy viva y no le dije nada?

Le preguntó, molesta. Webb no pudo contestarla porque el camarero les interrumpió. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en encargar la comida para llevar y se fueron.

Por otro lado, Mac y Harm se habían quedado perplejos al escuchar a Clayton Webb. Harm intentó observar a la acompañante de Webb, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver era como los dos salían del restaurante. Cuando regresó a la mesa, los tres le miraban expectantes.

M: ¿Has visto algo?  
H: Si, a Webb saliendo de aquí.  
M: ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría ser su acompañante?  
H: No. –Mintió-. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Creo que me voy a ir…  
Re: ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Se quejó, René-.  
H: Quédate si quieres, René. No pasa nada. –Sonrió-. Tengo un caso en el que trabajar.

Harm salió rápidamente de allí, dejando a su novia y a Mic sorprendidos, y a Mac bastante preocupada. Sabía perfectamente que su compañero tenía otro motivo para marcharse de esa manera y no se lo había dicho.

Esperó nerviosamente a que René y Mic terminaran de cenar, para despedirse de ellos y poder ir al lado de Harm, para saber qué es lo que ocultaba.

23: 03 Horas  
Apartamento de Harm  
Al norte de Estación Unión, Washington DC

Llamó por segunda vez a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo por tercera vez, su compañero le abrió. Sin decir nada, Harm se apartó para dejarla entrar. Mac colgó su abrigo y el bolso en la silla de siempre y se giró a su amigo, para ver que él ya no estaba al lado de la puerta.

Le buscó por todo el apartamento, hasta que le encontró, frente a su ordenador. Se acercó lentamente hasta él y contempló la pantalla.

M: ¿Qué buscas?  
H: Algo sobre un antiguo caso. –Se giró a ella-. No hace falta que te quedes, Mac. De verdad, no pasa nada.  
M: Ah… No. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que me ocultas algo. ¿Qué es?  
H: Creo que sé quien era la acompañante de Webb, pero no tiene sentido. Yo mismo vi el cadáver y no… no puede ser.

Mac caminó hasta una de las sillas y la acercó al ordenador. Estuvo observando lo que aparecía en la pantalla. No entendía lo que podía estar buscando. Nada más que veía una página tras otra. Leía algunas cosas y enseguida lo cerraba. Pasaron así tres cuartos de hora, hasta que Harm se levantó de repente de la silla. Caminó hasta su habitación y después de escuchar un par de ruidos, volvió con una caja.

M: ¿Qué es eso?  
H: Cosas…

Contestó, ausente. Se sentó en el sofá y la abrió. Mac se acercó hasta él y miró el contenido de la caja. Se quedó helada al ver lo que contenía. Cuando se le pasó el shock, se giró hacia Harm y le sujetó por el brazo, antes de que se levantara.

M: ¿Diane? ¿Crees que la mujer que estaba con Clay en el restaurante era… era Diane?


	2. Chapter 2

H: No creo que tengas más dobles en el mundo, Mac. –La contestó, serio-. Además de que nosotros creemos que está muerta.  
M: Entonces,… ¿qué buscas?  
H: No lo sé…

09:10 Horas, Lunes  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm aparcó su Corvette en el parking y antes de bajarse, vio a su compañera esperando en la puerta del edificio. Se acercó hasta ella, y la sonrió.

M: Como siempre, el comandante Rabb llegando tarde. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Un accidente en la carretera? ¿O quizás había un atasco?  
H: Muy graciosa, Mac. Esta vez me he dormido. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
M: Esperándote. El almirante quiere vernos en su despacho. Está Clayton Webb con él.  
H: ¿Crees que su presencia tendrá algo que ver con lo del restaurante? –Le preguntó, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor-.  
M: Puede que sí o puede que no. No me han dicho nada.

Cuando el ascensor se paró en la planta de las oficinas, Harm sintió un nudo empezando a formarse en su estómago. La conversación que escuchó en aquel restaurante y la posibilidad de que su antigua mejor amiga estuviese viva, no le dejaron pegar ojo desde el viernes. Si realmente ella no hubiese muerto… ¿Por qué no intentó comunicarse con él? ¿Qué sentiría al verla ahora?

Llegaron a la puerta del almirante y Coates les pidió que entrasen. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con la expresión neutra de Chegwidden, y la incomodidad escrita en la cara del espía.

C: Coronel… Ya era hora, comandante. –Intentó sonreír-. Siéntense.  
M: Usted dirá, almirante.  
C: Como bien saben, hace un par de semanas pedimos al Secna que asignasen a alguien para ocupar el puesto del comandante Turner. –Los dos asintieron-. Pues ya lo han hecho. Al parecer, el historial del nuevo a bordo tiene un par de complicaciones, por eso el agente especial Clayton Webb está aquí. –Todos le miraron-.  
W: La oficial designada estuvo trabajando para la CIA. Ella misma pidió volver a… bueno… pidió dejar de participar en las misiones y… el Secna la ha transferido al JAG. –Le tendió la carpeta que llevaba al almirante, que la cogió y comenzó a leerla-. Lleva seis años trabajando para nosotros, de los cuales cuatro de ellos ha estado encubierta. Todos hemos pensado, por el bien de todos, que antes de que se incorpore deberían saber quién es.  
H: Diane Schonke. –Habló por primera vez, desde que entró-.  
W: Puede ser bastante difícil pero,… si os sentís incómodos… Ella lo entenderá. Sería la primera en querer marcharse. -Suspiró-.  
C: ¿No es la oficial que murió asesinada por el comandante…? –Preguntó el almirante, mirando a Harm-.  
H: Por el comandante Holbarth, señor. –Se aclaró la garganta-. Investigué el caso con la teniente Austin. Después se unió la comandante Krenick, alegando que yo no sería imparcial.  
C: Lo recuerdo… -Después de estar unos segundos en silencio, continuó-. ¿Creen que tendrían algún problema a la hora de trabajar con ella?  
M: Por mi parte, ninguno, almirante. Nos vendrá bien contar con otro abogado.  
C: ¿Y usted, comandante? –Harm permaneció en silencio, y Webb interrumpió-.  
W: Puedes ir a hablar con ella antes, Harm. Creo que para ambos sería mejor hablar del pasado, antes de que entre a trabajar. –Sacó una tarjeta y apuntó algo-. Está alojada en el hotel Pirámide. Suite 12. –Se levantó y le tendió la mano al almirante-. Gracias por recibirme, AJ.  
C: Gracias por traernos un abogado más. Estamos desbordados. –Cuando Webb se fue, le pidió a Coates que cerrara la puerta y después, se dirigió a Harm-. Comandante, llevo lo bastante como para tenerle confianza. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? –Señaló la tarjeta con la cabeza-.  
H: No lo sé, almirante. –Suspiró-. Creo… creo que debería ir.  
C: Tiene la mañana libre, Harm. –Le contestó, paternalmente-. Pienso que cuanto antes aclaren cualquier malentendido, será mejor para todos. –Miró a Mac-. ¿Alguna duda, coronel?  
M: No, almirante.  
C: Bien. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos se pusieron firmes y abandonaron el despacho de su superior. Harm caminó hasta su oficina, seguido por Mac. Cuando estuvieron dentro, ella cerró la puerta y le encaró.

M: ¿Vas a ir?  
H: Será lo mejor. Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerle y como ha dicho el almirante, cuanto antes se aclare todo, mejor. ¿Tú como… como te sientes?  
M: ¿Eso no lo tendría que preguntar yo? –Ambos sonrieron-. Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?  
H: Creo que mi mundo se ha venido abajo, otra vez. –Cogió sus cosas, y salió-. ¿Puedes cerrar mi despacho?  
M: Descuida.

Bajó al aparcamiento y se montó en su Corvette. Condujo por medio Washington hasta que llegó al hotel. Aparcó no muy lejos de la entrada y accedió al interior del edificio. Se acercó hasta el mostrador de información y esperó a que alguien le atendiera.

-: Buenas tardes caballero. –Sonrió-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
H: Verá… una amiga mía está alojada aquí y quería saber si se encuentra en el hotel. –Le dio su sonrisa de piloto y la recepcionista se sonrojó-.  
-: Claro, dígame el nombre.  
H: Diane Schonke. –Después de mirar la pantalla del ordenador, le sonrió-.  
-: La señorita Schonke no ha salido hoy del hotel. Debe de estar en su habitación.  
H: Muchas gracias. –Se dio la vuelta y la chica le llamó-. ¿Sí?  
-: ¿Quiere una llave, señor?  
H: Si, gracias.

Después de darle la llave, subió hasta la planta de las suites y esperó. Cuando llegó, caminó lentamente observando con detenimiento el número de cada una. Le llevó varios minutos encontrarla. Estaba al final del pasillo.

Iba a llamar cuando decidió meter la llave y abrir. La suite era igual de grande que su apartamento, además de estar amueblado casi de la misma manera. Contaba con cocina, salón, y al final había una puerta, que supuso sería la habitación. Le llamó la atención los post-it que estaban pegados en el frigorífico. En uno de ellos había una lista, con cuatro frases.

"Llamar a Webb", "Buscar apartamento", "Comprar un coche", "Contactar con Harm"

La última parte de la lista le sorprendió. Ella quería hablar con él. Se dio la vuelta, justo para escuchar el ruido del somier, que indicaba que alguien se levantaba de la cama. Pensó que sería mejor llamarla, antes de que pudiera darle un susto.

H: ¿Diane?


	3. Chapter 3

Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchó a un hombre llamarla. Aún estaba adormilada y creyó que el dueño de la voz era Webb. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la silla donde descansaba su albornoz y respiró hondo. Después, salió del cuarto y se quedó petrificada.

El mismo aspecto se le quedó a Harm cuando la vio, parada delante de la habitación. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, en los que Diane aprovechó para ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Cuando se recuperó del shock, caminó hasta el mismo sitio, y se sentó en uno de los banquitos.

D: ¿Cómo has logrado entrar? –Susurró, de espaldas a él-.  
H: La recepcionista me dio una llave. Siento si te he asustado, no era esa mi intención.  
D: No importa.  
H: No sé qué decir… Aún no puedo creerme que tú…  
D: Le he dado la vuelta a tu mundo, ¿no? –Harm no respondió, y ella lo interpretó como una afirmación-. Lo lamento profundamente. No sabía si volver o no… pero mi país es mi país y echaba todo de menos.  
H: Lo entiendo. –Él se percató de que Diane no se daba la vuelta, y se levantó, colocándose a su lado-. ¿Por qué no me miras? –Le susurró-.  
D: Porque no puedo.  
H: ¿Por qué?  
D: Me siento mal, Harm. Eras muy importante en mi vida y yo… yo no… nunca te hice saber que seguía viva.  
H: Lo estás haciendo ahora.  
D: No es lo mismo. –Le miró-. Has estado viviendo en una mentira por mi culpa.  
H: Tus razones tendrías para no sacarme de esa mentira, Di. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya.

11:30 Horas  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Sturgis avanzó hacia el despacho de Mac, y llamó a su puerta. Después de recibir su permiso, entró y tomó asiento frente a ella.

M: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sturgis?  
St: ¿Sabes qué le pasa a Harm? Estoy esperándole para hablar del caso Watson pero no aparece por ningún sitio.  
M: El almirante le ha dado la mañana libre. Tenía que… -Se paró- … cosas que hacer.  
St: ¿Qué cosas? –Mac se levantó y cerró la puerta-.  
M: Esta mañana nos hemos reunido con el almirante y Clayton Webb. Ha venido para dejarnos la hoja de servicio de la nueva abogada. Harm ha ido a hablar con ella.  
St: ¿Quién es la…? –Ella le interrumpió-.  
M: Diane Schonke.  
St: ¿Diane? ¿La misma Diane que fue a la academia conmigo y con Harm? –Mac asintió-. ¿Estás segura?  
M: Muy segura. Webb le ha dado la dirección a Harm para que hablen. Debe de ser muy duro para él saber que Diane está viva, teniendo en cuenta que el vio su cadáver.  
St: Ah… ¿Sabes si va a volver hoy?  
M: Tiene que venir a la hora de comer. –Sonrió-. ¿Eso es todo?  
St: Si. Bueno… te dejo… tengo trabajo que hacer.

Mac se pasó toda la mañana pensando en lo que su compañero estaría hablando con Diane. Le daba grima saber que tendría que trabajar con ella en la oficina. Además, había otro sentimiento en ella. No sabía bien que era, pero le molestaba pensar que Harm y ella podrían retomar el lazo que tenían en la academia.

Realmente no sabía nada de lo que hubo o no entre ellos dos. Por eso, buscó en una de las páginas de la naval a una oficial que, seguramente, podría ayudarla a enterarse sobre eso. Cuando lo encontró, marcó el número y esperó. A los cuatro tonos, una mujer contestó al otro lado de la línea.

M: Buenos días. Soy la coronel Mackenzie, del JAG. ¿Es usted la comandante Megan Austin?

M: No se preocupe, no pasa nada. Solo quería hacerle unas preguntas referidas a un antiguo caso, en el que usted participó. ¿Podría hablar con usted hoy?

M: ¿A la hora de comer? ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué le parece en el restaurante Rudy?

M: ¿Sobre la una y media?

M: Vale. La veré allí. Gracias.

13:32 Horas  
Restaurante Rudy  
Falls Church, Virginia

Mac esperaba tranquilamente en una mesa del restaurante a que la comandante Austin llegase. Delante de ella tenía una tónica de limón, de la cual daba de vez en cuando algún trago. Estaba tan absorta pensando en lo que ella le podría contar, que no se dio cuenta de que una mujer se acercaba a ella.

Me: ¿Coronel Mackenzie? –Levantó la cabeza y la sonrió-.  
M: Soy yo. Siéntese, por favor. –Cuando Meg lo hizo, ella continuó-. Quiero pedirle que dejemos los formalismos. Solo soy una mujer interesada en algo que otra puede contarme.  
Me: De acuerdo…  
M: Mac. –Estiró la mano hacia ella-.  
Me: Encantada. Puedes llamarme Meg. –Sonrió-. Bien, dime. ¿En qué puedo ayudar a una marine?  
M: Se trata del comandante Harmon Rabb y un caso que llevasteis los dos.  
Me: ¿Qué caso?  
M: Schonke. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
Me: Si y, ahora que lo mencionas… tienes un parecido increíble con ella. –Sonrió-. Espero no molestarte.  
M: Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada. –La devolvió la sonrisa-. Quería que me contaras… cómo reaccionó él cuando vio de quien se trataba.  
Me: Bueno… no muy bien. –Agachó la cabeza-. Estaba preguntándole al agente del NCIS sobre el crimen cuando dijo su nombre. Harm le miró y después, volvió su mirada a la bolsa y la abrió. Cuando vio a la mujer, se puso pálido y caminó hasta el final del dique. Yo le seguí.

_08:15 Horas (Cinco años antes)  
Aparcamiento de la Base  
Norfolk, Virginia_

_Me: Harm… -Le siguió hasta el final del aparcamiento, frente al mar-. Harm…  
H: Anoche teníamos que cenar juntos. –Le contó, apesadumbrado-. Me llamó sobre las seis para decirme que tenía media guardia y subiría en coche esta mañana. Cuando nos han avisado… no podía sospechar que fuera Diane. –Se giró a su compañera-. Le he dejado una nota en la puerta…  
Me: Lo siento mucho, Harm._

13:45 Horas (Actualmente)  
Restaurante Rudy  
Falls Church, Virginia

Me: Le afectó bastante. Él siempre dijo que no había nada entre ellos, pero la comandante Krenick no le creía. –Suspiró y miró a Mac-. Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo creí.  
M: ¿Qué te hacía pensar que mentía?  
Me: Todo.


	4. Chapter 4

M: No entiendo. ¿Cómo que todo?  
Me: Si, todo. La forma en la que hablaba de ella, en su decisión de encontrar al asesino,… Además de la forma en la que reaccionó cuando la vio en aquella bolsa. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
M: Al parecer, ella está viva.  
Me: ¿Qué? –Le preguntó, sorprendida-. Es imposible. Yo misma vi el cadáver y el médico de la base certificó su…  
M: Todo fue mentira. –Después de un rato en silencio, Meg habló-.  
Me: ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Harm?  
M: No le ha pillado de sorpresa. La escuchamos hace unos días, en un restaurante. Hoy nos lo han confirmado. –Suspiró-. El almirante le ha dado la mañana libre para ir a verla.

14:00 Horas  
Hotel Pirámide  
Washington DC

D: No puedo contarte mucho más, Harm. La gran parte de estos últimos años es confidencial.  
H: Lo sé. No puedes hablarme ni de los lugares y tampoco de lo que hiciste.

Suspiró. Después de que Diane desayunara, se habían sentado en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, para hablar. Ella apenas le había dicho nada sobre su vida como agente de la CIA. Tampoco le había hablado sobre los motivos para volver ahora, pasados ya cinco años.

D: Necesito saber una cosa, Harm. –Por primera vez desde su reencuentro, ella le miró a los ojos-. Si no me hubiera pasado nada en el muelle y nos hubiésemos encontrado en mi apartamento,… ¿Qué habría pasado entre nosotros?  
H: No lo sé. –Susurró-. Yo quería hablarte de tantas cosas, Di. Te dejé una nota en la puerta aquella mañana. Me habían dado tu caso y… no pensé que tú…  
D: Lo lamento tanto, Harm. –Agachó la mirada-. Cuando me dijeron que no podía decirle a nadie que estaba viva para no ponerlos en peligro… Me sentí tan sola… Y no solo en la recuperación, si no todos estos años. –Sonrió con amargura-. Apenas hablaba con la gente. Parecía un búho.  
H: Ahora estás aquí. –Le contestó, en el mismo tono-.  
D: No puedo arreglar el daño que te hice a ti y a todos los demás. Dime, ¿cómo reaccionarán Sturgis y Keeter? Intenté hablar con mi hermana y me odia, Harm. –Le dijo, llorando-. Mi madre murió al año de que yo… desapareciera. Según ella fue mi culpa. Dice que murió del dolor que le causé.  
H: Ella te perdonará, Di. Ya lo verás. Con el paso del tiempo lo superará.  
D: No la conoces.  
H: ¿Cómo que no? –Le respondió, fingiendo estar molesto-. ¡Salí con ella!

Ambos se rieron y Harm decidió acercarse a ella para abrazarla. Pasaron un rato así, hasta que él miró su reloj y tuvo que despedirse de ella. Intercambiaron los teléfonos y él le dio su nueva dirección. Acordaron verse al día siguiente.

17:04 Horas  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm estaba metido en un informe cuando escuchó un sonido en su puerta. Dio permiso a la persona que estuviera llamando sin levantar la cabeza y Mac entró. Se sentó frente a él y se aclaró la garganta.

H: ¡Hey, Mac! No sabía que eras tú.  
M: Claro, eso te pasa por no mover los ojos de ese informe. –Le dijo, señalando el papel-. ¿Qué tal el caso?  
H: Bien, creo que tengo bastantes pruebas para ganar a Sturgis. ¿Y tú, mucho trabajo?  
M: Nada. Solo tenía dos informes y ya terminé con ellos. –Le sonrió-. Quería invitarte a cenar en mi apartamento esta noche, si no tienes planes, claro.  
H: ¿A las nueve te viene bien?  
M: ¿En serio? –Respondió, sorprendida-.  
H: Si. Bueno, a no ser que te… Ah… -Sonrió-. Pensabas que tenía una cita con Diane, ¿no? –"¿Cita?", pensó ella. Asintió-. No, hemos quedado para mañana. Tiene cosas que hacer esta tarde.  
M: Si, claro, cosas. –Sonrió-. A las nueve es perfecto. Tendré la cena lista. ¿Chino o italiano?  
H: Italiano. –Mac se levantó y antes de salir por la puerta, se giró a él-.  
M: Y sé puntual.


	5. Chapter 5

18:15 Horas  
Apartamento de Brumby  
Washington DC

Mic Brumby estaba sentado en su sofá viendo un partido de futbol, cuando unos golpes en su puerta le obligaron a levantarse. Al abrir, se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado. Sin decir ninguna palabra, se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar.

D: Vaya… veo que estabas ocupado. –Le sonrió, mientras señalaba la televisión-. Puedo volver en otro momento, si te molesto.  
B: Ya sabes que tú no molestas, Diane. Me alegra verte por aquí. ¿Terminaste con tu misión?  
D: Si, por fin. –Se sentó en un lado del sillón, y Mic hizo lo mismo-. Necesito tu ayuda.  
B: Dime. –Le sonrió-.  
D: Quiero preguntarte, y que me cuentes, con todo lujo de detalles, cual es la relación que tienen Harm y Sarah Mackenzie.  
B: ¿Harm y Mac? –Ella asintió-. Bueno… ellos dicen que solamente son compañeros de trabajo y muy buenos amigos, pero todos creemos que hay algo más, entre ellos. Lo único es que no lo saben, o se lo callan. ¿Por qué quieres saber…? Ah… -Volvió a sonreír-. Estás pensando en liarte con él, ¿no?  
D: Quiero intentarlo. Pero antes quería saber si mi 'gemela' me daría problemas.  
B: No tienes de que preocuparte. Se casará conmigo dentro de un mes. –Sonrió, orgulloso-. El único obstáculo que tienes entre Rabb y tú es René Peterson, su novia actual.  
D: No creo que ella sea rival para mí. Al fin y al cabo, Harm siempre estuvo atraído por mí. No me será difícil que engañe a esa tal René.

Los dos continuaron hablando del tiempo en el que no se habían visto y recordaban momentos en los que trabajaron juntos, bajo las órdenes de la CIA. Llegó la hora de la cena, y como Mac no iba a ir con él, Mic pidió a Diane que se quedara con él para cenar.

20:59 Horas  
Apartamento de Mac  
Georgetown, Washington DC

Harm caminaba hacia la puerta de su compañera, con su sonrisa de piloto. Por primera vez, en toda su vida, llegaba puntual a algún sitio. Llamó al timbre y esperó, escuchando los pasos de Mac cada vez más fuertes.

M: No me lo puedo creer. ¡Has llegado puntual! –Le sonrió-. Pasa, la cena está lista.  
H: Gracias por invitarme, Mac. –Le dijo, mientras colgaba su abrigo-.  
M: No hay de qué. Me apetecía secuestrarte, hace tiempo que no hablamos.  
H: Llevas razón. La última vez que pudimos hablar, y no sobre trabajo, fue hace tres días. –Contestó, irónico-.  
M: Para mí eso es mucho tiempo, ya sabes que puedo decirte las horas que han pasado desde el viernes.

Se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Mac quería preguntarle sobre su visita a Diane desde que entró por la puerta del JAG, al mediodía. Decidió que era mejor esperar y que fuese él quien le hablase. Pero, al no hacerle, le invitó a cenar para poder sacar ella el tema.

Cuando terminaron, se fueron al sofá con dos tazas de café. Bebían en silencio, hasta que Harm terminó y la miró.

H: ¿Qué te preocupa, Mac? –La aludida le miró, muy sorprendida y dejó su taza al lado de la de él-.  
M: Es solo que… Bueno… Quería saber qué tal te fue con… ya sabes. –Le sonrió-. Si habéis aclarado todo, si va a trabajar en el JAG,…  
H: ¿Estás nerviosa? –Ella asintió-. ¿Por qué?  
M: No sé cómo abordar el tema, sin ser demasiado cotilla y… directa. –Le miró a los ojos-. Harm, soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti. Te aprecio mucho y no quiero que te hagan daño.  
H: Lo sé. –Le cogió la mano y la acarició-. Si veo que puede herirme, lo dejaré, no te preocupes. ¿De acuerdo?  
M: Vale. –Se soltó de su mano y le abrazó-. Entonces, ¿va a trabajar con nosotros o no?  
H: Creo que sí. Ya veremos lo que nos encontramos en la oficina. –Le cogió la cara entre sus manos y sonrió-. Que ella esté viva no cambia nada entre nosotros, Mac.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de un breve silencio, Harm se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, seguida de Mac. Se despidieron y ella le observó desde la ventana, como subía a su Corvette y se marchaba.

11:15 Horas  
Apartamento de Harm  
Al norte de Union Station, Washington DC

Diane esperaba apoyada en la pared, al lado de la puerta, a que el inquilino del apartamento apareciera. Había llamado al timbre varias veces y al comprobar que nadie la abría, decidió quedarse allí.

Escuchó un coche y después unos pasos. El ascensor comenzó a subir y Harm salió de él. Sonrió al ver a su amiga allí parada, esperándole con una sonrisa en la cara.

H: ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?  
D: No, prácticamente acabo de llegar. –Él se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió-. ¿Qué tal tu día?  
H: No ha estado mal. ¿Y tú, terminaste con todo lo que tenías que hacer? –Preguntó, sentándose en el sofá-.  
D: Casi todo, solo me queda encontrar un apartamento que me guste. –Se sentó a su lado y sonrió-. He visto el que venden, justo debajo del tuyo. La pega es que tiene demasiado que arreglar.  
H: Yo arreglé este. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la reforma.  
D: No sé,… seguramente tú tengas muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero que… -La interrumpió-.  
H: ¡Venga ya! Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Se me dan muy bien las chapuzas.  
D: Lo sé.  
H: Además, no creo que puedas quedarte en esa suite eternamente.  
D: Eso es verdad. De hecho, tengo que buscarme otro hotel. Mi reserva terminó hoy y se me pasó renovarla. –Intentó levantarse, pero Harm la detuvo-.  
H: Puedes quedarte aquí, Di. A estas horas no creo que encuentres nada en un hotel decente. –Ella sonrió-.  
D: Siempre tan oficial y caballero, Harm. Pero no quiero abusar de ti. Ya me has prometido ayudarme con la reforma del apartamento. No puedo pedirte que también me dejes quedarme aquí para dormir.  
H: Diane. –Dijo, cogiéndola de los brazos-. Sé cómo está el apartamento de abajo y llevará varias semanas, incluso si contratases a gente experta. Para mí no es ninguna molestia que te quedes aquí. Eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte, ¿Qué hay de malo?  
D: Tu novia. –Dijo, seria-.  
H: ¿René? –Preguntó, sorprendido-. ¿Cómo sabes tú que…?  
D: Webb. –Le cortó-. Se le va demasiado la lengua con los de la agencia. Todo lo que no sea confidencial, él lo canta a los cuatro vientos.  
H: Ah… -Sonrió-. Bueno, no creo que haya problemas. Se ha ido a visitar a su madre. Hace tiempo murió su padre y la mujer se siente muy sola.  
D: Entiendo… Bueno, como sé que vas a insistir… está bien, me quedo. Pero al menos me dejarás colaborar en las tareas de la casa, ¿no?  
H: Tú también eres muy cabezota, ¿eh?

Los dos se sonrieron y después de que estuvieron discutiendo quien dormiría en el sofá, Diane acomodó un cojín y unas mantas y se tumbó en el sillón. Cuando estuvo segura que Harm estaba durmiendo, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje.

"_¿Qué te dije? Estoy en el apartamento de Harm y va para largo. Creo que le tendré ocupado conmigo, por lo menos, hasta que te cases con la coronel.  
Buenas noches. Diane"._


	7. Chapter 7

Borró el mensaje y al rato, su móvil vibró. Sacó el aparato sonriendo y comenzó a leer.

"_Sabía que eras buena, pero no tan rápida. Veremos que tal sale todo. Si al final logro casarme con Mac, tú te quedarás con tu querido comandante. Buenas noches para ti también.  
Mic"._

Si todo salía a pedir de boca, dentro de unos meses podría ser la novia del guapo piloto naval, y ocuparía su sitio como su mujer. Tendría el lugar que seguramente habría ocupado si no hubiese desaparecido. Sonrió al pensarlo. Ella y Harm, unidos en un feliz matrimonio. Con suerte, sería ella la que llevase sus hijos y no su clon del cuerpo de marines.

….

Era por la mañana cuando Harm se despertó. Preparó su uniforme y se dirigió a la ducha. Iba pensando en lo que hubiera podido tener con Diane, cuando se la encontró de espaldas a él y totalmente desnuda. Antes de decir nada, vio una toalla azul cerca de ella. No recordaba haber dejado ninguna toalla en ese sitio, por lo que supuso la habría puesto Diane.

Mientras miraba la tela, la ocupante de la ducha se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Con el andar de una gata se acercó a Harm y le abrazó. Le miró intensamente a los ojos y le besó. Al principio, Harm no le respondía, pero ella continuó insistiendo y al final, cedió.

07:30 Horas  
Apartamento de Mac  
Georgetown, Washington DC

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando sonó el teléfono. Corrió a cogerlo y sonrió sin muchas ganas al identificar la voz.

M: Buenos días, Mic.

M: He dormido bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

M: Me alegro.

M: No, hoy no puedo. El almirante me dio un caso ayer y tengo que ir a Norfolk. Pasaré allí todo el día. Lo siento, Mic.

M: De acuerdo. Cuando tenga un hueco libre te aviso.

M: Yo también. Hasta otro día.

Recogió todas sus cosas y salió rumbo a la oficina. Lo que le había dicho a Mic era mentira. No tenía ganas de dejar a Harm solo en el JAG. Sentía demasiada curiosidad y quería pasar todo el día allí para ver el comportamiento de su compañero, con Diane por allí pululando.

Cuando vio su foto en el apartamento de Harm, pensó que tal vez habrían podido ser buenas amigas. Pero ahora, al saber que estaba viva, no estaba tan convencida de ello. Bud le contó una vez que el único hombre que le interesaba a Schonke era el comandante Rabb. Decía que la había escuchado hablar con otra teniente de a bordo sobre el tema.

_FB_

_B: ¿Qué le pasa al comandante Rabb, señora?  
M: No lo sé, Bud. –Le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. El aniversario de la muerte de Diane es este mes. Debe ser eso.  
B: A lo mejor. Siempre he pensado que esa mujer estaba enamorada del comandante.  
M: ¿Por? –Preguntó, con curiosidad-.  
B: Bueno,… la teniente Schonke siempre hablaba con su compañera de camarote sobre él. Una vez la escuché decir que estaba muy ilusionada por él le había invitado un fin de semana a una cabaña rural.  
M: ¿Y?  
B: Ella suponía que sería un fin de semana romántico, y la idea le gustaba. Entonces, cuando llegamos a puerto ocurrió todo aquello… ya sabe. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más, señora?  
M: No Bud, gracias._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Varias semanas después…**_

Para asombro de todos, incluido Harm, Diane decidió dejar la marina. Ella le había contado que quería intentar tener algo serio con él y no quería que su carrera se lo impidiera.

Después de lo que ocurrió en su ducha, Harm decidió dejar a René y darse una oportunidad con su antigua amiga. Diane decidió no comprarse un apartamento y vivir con Harm. Desde ese momento, Mac optó por no aparecer por la casa de él. Cada vez que intentaba convencerla, siempre encontraba una excusa.

20:30 Horas  
Apartamento de Harm  
Al norte de Union Station, Washington DC

H: Ya estoy en casa, Di.

Dijo, dejando su maletín en el suelo. Se quedó parado cuando la vio sentada en el sofá, con un aparato blanco, parecido a un termómetro, en las manos. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Ella, al sentirlo, se sobresaltó.

H: Perdóname si te he asustado, no era mi intención.  
D: No te preocupes. –Sonrió-. No te había escuchado al entrar.  
H: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?  
D: Si… no es nada…  
H: Entonces, ¿eso qué es? –Preguntó, señalando el objeto-. Parece un…  
D: Es una de esas pruebas de embarazado. –Susurró, mirando el aparato-. El farmacéutico me lo recomendó, dice que es el más fiable de todos los que tenía.  
H: ¿Desde cuándo crees que estás embarazada?  
D: Desde el día de la ducha. –Contestó en el mismo tono-. Solo queda esperar un minuto, después se sabrá el resultado.  
H: Esperaremos.

Y esperaron. El minuto se les hizo eterno a los dos. Harm siempre había querido ser padre y al saber que Diane podría estar embarazada le ilusionó. No quería mostrarlo por miedo a que la prueba saliese negativa.

Por otra parte, Diane estaba nerviosa. Sabía de sobra lo que significaría que estuviera embarazada. Sabía que si salía positivo, Harm se haría cargo de ella y del bebé. Sabía que él querría casarse con ella, y de lo que más estaba segura era de que un embarazo le separaría definitivamente de Mac y Brumby podría casarse con ella.

Todos tendrían lo que quería, y nadie saldría perdiendo. Mac quería un hombre a su lado. Harm a una mujer que le diera un hijo. Ella quería a Harm y Mic quería a la coronel Mackenzie. Absolutamente todos salían ganando.

H: Ya ha pasado el minuto. –Dijo, mirando el reloj-. ¿Ya ha...? –Diane miró la pantallita y comenzó a llorar-. ¿Qué pasa, Di? ¿Cuál es el resultado?  
D: Yo… yo… -Le miró-. Enhorabuena, papá.

Harm abrazó a Diane y comenzó a reírse. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, fuera a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños. Iba a ser padre. Estaba eufórico.

H: ¿Tú quieres el niño, verdad? –Preguntó, después de soltar a Diane-.  
D: Claro que lo quiero, Harm. –Sonrió-. Cariño, tú sabes que no sería capaz de interrumpir mi embarazo.  
H: Lo sé, pero quería estar seguro al cien por cien.  
D: Hablando de seguridad… las pruebas de la farmacia no son seguras. Tendría que hacerme un análisis de sangre para confirmarlo. –Le acarició la mejilla-. No quiero que te ilusiones demasiado, ¿vale?  
H: Está bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Harm le contó la noticia a Mac, esta se quedó helada. Se alegró por él y por Diane, pero la dolió profundamente no ser ella quien le diera un hijo. Desde ese momento, se mostró mucho más fría y distante con todos, pero aún más con Harm.

Últimamente apenas hablaba con nadie de la oficina, a no ser que fuera necesario. Llegó a tal punto que, el almirante la obligó a coger la baja. Era mediodía cuando recogió sus cosas y se fue, tan deprimida como siempre.

16:05 Horas  
Apartamento de Brumby  
Washington DC

Aparcó el coche cerca del edificio y se bajó, dejando sus cosas dentro. Durante el trayecto había estado pensando en todo y había tomado una decisión. Se marcharía de la vida de Harm para siempre. No soportaba la idea de verle en la iglesia casándose con otra, y encima si esa otra mujer era su propia doble.

Había decidido dejar a Brumby, pedir un traslado a donde fuese necesario, y si el almirante se lo denegaba, dejaría los marines. No quería estar presente cuando Harm le enseñase a su bebé, ni ver que él había encontrado la felicidad con otra mujer.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que su prometido le abriera la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó petrificada ante lo que vio. Su futuro marido, en calzoncillos, y con marcas en el cuello.

Br: ¡Sarah! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no respondió. Simplemente entró y caminó hasta la habitación. Siguió el rastro de ropa, tanto femenina, como masculina hasta el cuarto y abrió la puerta. Se enfureció al reconocer a la mujer que estaba en la cama, tapada con una sábana. Se dio la vuelta y al llegar hasta donde se encontraba Mic, le dio una bofetada y tiró el anillo de compromiso al suelo.

Br: Mac… Sarah… espera…  
M: No, Mic. –Levantó el dedo amenazándole-. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. ¿No me decías que como podía querer casarme contigo si estoy enamorada de Harm? Entonces, respóndeme a mí. ¿Cómo querías casarte conmigo, si me has sido infiel?  
Br: No sé como…  
M: ¡NO! –Le gritó-. ¡NO INTENTES EXPLICARTE! ¡¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO!! Y nada menos que con ella… -Señaló al interior del apartamento-.  
D: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, coronel? –Sonrió, quedándose en la puerta-. ¿Contárselo al bueno de Harm?  
M: Es lo menos que debo hacer.  
D: ¿Y a quién crees que creerá? ¿A una mujer celosa, o la mujer que le va a dar un hijo?  
M: Eso ya lo veremos…

Contestó, antes de darse la vuelta. Salió caminando con la cabeza en alto y se montó en su coche. Sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir y que es lo que, como amiga, y como mujer enamorada, debía hacer.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el JAG y entró. El guardia, al reconocerla, la dejó pasar sin preguntarle nada. Aparcó el coche en su plaza del aparcamiento y cogió aire. Debía contarle a Harm lo que había descubierto, antes de que Diane pudiera dar su versión.

Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando escuchó a Harm llamándola desde la terraza. Caminó hasta él, con los ojos rojos y se sentó. Él, al verla, se levantó de su silla para agacharse a su lado. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y le obligó a mirarle.

H: ¿Qué te ha pasado, Mac?  
M: No sé si decírtelo, Harm. –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Harm le habló-.  
H: Este no es el lugar. –Le agarró suavemente del brazo y la llevó a un lado del edificio, donde nadie los vería-. Cuéntamelo, Mac.  
M: ¿Prometes no enfadarte conmigo, por nada de lo que te diga? –La miró confundido, pero asintió-. El almirante me ha dado de baja. Dice que llevo unos días mal y… bueno, el caso es que decidí ir a ver a Mic, para decirle que anuláramos la boda. He decidido pedir un traslado a otro lugar y si me lo deniegan, dimitiré.  
H: ¿Dimitir? ¿Por qué?  
M: Déjame acabar, por favor. –Asintió-. Fui al apartamento de Mic para decírselo cuando… cuando le encontré engañándome con otra mujer. –Harm iba a abrazarla, cuando soltó la bomba-. Estaba con Diane.


	10. Chapter 10

De repente, él se paró, con la boca abierta. Pasaron unos minutos mirándose, hasta que ella actuó. Le abrazó por la cintura y escondió la cara en su torso.

M: Siento mucho habértelo dicho, Harm. Lo último que yo quiero es hacerte daño, créeme. Pero cuando llegué, y la vi en la cama… -Se echó a llorar-.  
H: Shh… Está bien, Mac. Te creo. –Ella le miró a los ojos y antes de decir nada, él se adelantó-. Lo que no entiendo es de qué se conocen Diane y Brumby.  
M: Hay una persona que puede saberlo.  
H: Webb. –Ella asiente-. ¿Tienes la llave de mi apartamento?  
M: Si, esa que me diste de emer…  
H: Bien. Espérame allí. Voy a llamar a Clay y a pedirle la tarde libre al almirante. –Le acarició la mejilla-. Sé que debe de ser duro ver a tu prometido en la cama con otra, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, si me necesitas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
M: Si. ¿Y tú también, no? Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, Harm. Pase lo que pase.  
H: Siempre tú y yo…  
M: …hasta el final. –Sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de él-. Te esperaré en tu apartamento.

Después de la despedida, Harm subió hasta el despacho del almirante. Con los pocos casos que había, le concedió a la primera lo que quedaba de tarde. Durante el camino hasta su coche, llamó a Webb y le pidió que fuera a su apartamento. También le dijo que cuando llegase, llamase al timbre, ya que seguramente Mac estaría allí.

Cuando él llegó, se encontró a Mac y a Clay sentados en el sillón, ambos con un vaso de agua en la mesa. Harm dejó sus cosas al lado de la puerta y se sentó frente a ellos.

W: ¿Y bien?  
H: Queríamos preguntarte por los contactos que tuvo Diane mientras trabajaba para la CIA.  
W: ¿Algún nombre en especial? –Dijo, resignado. Sabía de sobra que no saldría de allí a no ser que hablase-.  
M: Mic Brumby.  
W: ¿Conocéis a Brumby?  
H: ¿Qué sabes de él?  
W: Es uno de los mejores espías de toda Australia. Lleva en el ASIS más de siete años y nunca le han cogido. Ha colaborado muchas veces con nosotros, especialmente con Diane. ¿Por qué?  
M: Son amantes. –Webb se sorprendió-.  
W: Eso es imposible. Schonke siempre le ha odiado.  
M: La he visto desnuda y en la cama de mi prometido. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres, Clay?  
W: Esperad… me estoy perdiendo. –Se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Estás diciendo que Mic Brumby es tu prometido y que ha estado con Diane? –Mac asintió-. Deduzco que no sabías que tu futuro marido ya está casado, ¿no? –Los que se sorprendieron fueron ellos-.  
H: ¿Casado?  
W: ¡Increíble! Los dos mejores abogados del JAG, y sin saber de la misa la mitad. –Suspiró-. Veamos… ¿Tienes un ordenador?

Harm se levantó y le dejó su portátil. Mac hizo un hueco para que su compañero se sentara y ambos vieron como su amigo entraba en una de las páginas de la agencia. Buscó entre varios historiales y abrió uno en la pantalla. Giró un poco el ordenador para que ellos pudieran verlo y mientras leía, comenzó a explicarles.

W: Al año y medio de entrar en la agencia, Diane fue asignada para colaborar con la inteligencia australiana en un caso de terrorismo. Allí conoció a Mic. Una de las condiciones es que tenían que aparentar ser una pareja de recién casados, de luna de miel en Nueva Guinea. –Suspiró-. Claro que, los terroristas siempre investigan a sus 'aliados' y cuando comprobaron que Brumby era militar, y Diane también, enseguida los buscaron.  
M: ¿Qué pasó?  
W: Delante de todos verdaderamente parecían estar recién casados. Besos, caricias, abrazos,… Pero cuando no se les observaba, cada uno estaba por su lado. La misión se complicó y Brumby le salvó la vida a Diane. Desde ese momento, su relación cambió. –Cogió aire-. En el fondo, siempre hemos creído que se atraen demasiado y ambos son demasiado independientes. No les gusta estar atados a nadie, a no ser que con eso puedan hacer daño. –Miró a Mac-. Por eso creo que Brumby quería casarse contigo. Sé que odia a Rabb y todos sabemos que sois muy amigos.  
H: ¿Y Diane? Ella antes no era así. Quiero decir que, antes de lo del muelle ella no se comportaba así. Era todo lo contrario.  
W: Las personas cambian, Rabb. Desde aquello, Diane comenzó a odiar a los militares, y en especial a la marina. Por eso no quiso volver a su puesto. Lo que le hizo el comandante Holbarth todavía le pesa. Tú debes de saber mejor que nadie cuanto amaba ella el mar. Le arrancaron de todo lo que ella más quería. El cuerpo, el uniforme, de ti,… -Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta-. Si sabéis esto, deberíais de tener cuidado. Sobre todo tú, Mac. Brumby puede amenazar y dar un par de puñetazos, pero nunca matará a nadie, aunque sea a Rabb. En cambio, de Diane… no puedo decir lo mismo.  
H: ¿Y el embarazo de ella? –Antes de salir por la puerta, Webb se giró a Harm-.  
W: Diane no puede concebir, es estéril.


	11. Chapter 11

Y después de esa declaración, se marchó dejando a Harm y a Mac solos, en el apartamento de él. Pasaron un rato callados cada uno en su sitio, hasta que ella se levantó y le miró.

M: Creo que yo también me voy. Es mejor que no esté aquí cuando llegue Diane. –Al ver que su amigo no se movía, se agachó delante de él y le acarició la mejilla-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa… a la hora que sea… llámame.  
H: Gracias, Mac.

Tres horas después de su compañera se marchase, sonaron las llaves en la cerradura y entró Diane. Harm seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, en el sofá. Ella, al verle, se acercó con cuidado y ocupó el lugar libre, a su lado. Cogió aire e intentó recordar el discurso que había preparado. Estaba segura de que después de escucharla, le perdonaría.

D: Tengo que hablar contigo, Harm.  
H: Habla, te escucho. –Dijo, fríamente-.  
D: Sé que debes odiarme, pero no lo hice con mala intención. Seguramente Sarah te contó que nos vio a Mic y a mí… -Comenzó a llorar-. Te juro que yo no quería… -Él la interrumpió-.  
H: No te creo, Di. –Por primera vez desde que Diane entró, la miró a los ojos-. Hemos hablado con Webb. Sé que has trabajado con Brumby, y que estás casada con él.  
D: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –Gritó-.  
H: ¿¿MENTIRA?? ¿POR QUÉ NOS IBA A MENTIR WEBB? –Le respondió, en el mismo tono-.  
D: ¡NO LO SÉ!  
H: Nos ha mostrado información de la página de la CIA. ¿También nos iban a mentir ellos, Di? –Dijo, más calmado-.  
D: Harm, yo te quiero. Te voy a dar un hijo y…  
H: ¡¡ESO TAMBIÉN ES MENTIRA!! –Volvió a gritar, levantándose del sofá-. ¿¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MÍ TENER UN HIJO?? ¿¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICÓ PARA MÍ CREER QUE TU ESTABAS EMBARAZADA??  
D: Lo siento… -Le miró, llorando-. No quería hacerte daño, Harm. Solo quería hacerte feliz. Sabía que tú quieres un hijo, por encima de todo y… -La volvió a interrumpir-.  
H: En eso estás equivocada, Diane. –Le respondió, desde su sitio, frente a la ventana-. Si me hubieras contado que no podías tener hijos, no me habría importado. Te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo igualmente, porque eres muy importante para mí y te quería.  
D: ¡¡PERO NO ME AMAS, HARM!! –Respiró profundamente y continuó-. Que me quisieras no habría sido suficiente para que te quedaras conmigo. Cuando la coronel hubiese querido, te habría tenido a sus pies, sin importarte con quien estuvieras. Por eso me inventé el embarazo. Pensé que así no te irías de mí lado. Ya te perdí una vez, no quería que pasara lo mismo. –Acabó susurrando-.  
H: Me has engañado, Diane. –Suspiró-. No sé si podré perdonarte. –La miró fríamente, y terminó con la conversación-. Mientras te esperaba, he metido tus cosas en una maleta. Seguramente a tu amante no le importará que pases un tiempo con él, mientras buscas un apartamento.  
D: Pero Harm, yo…  
H: Adiós, Diane.

Seguía mirando por la ventana cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Continuó observando cómo su antigua mejor amiga de la academia se marchaba, con su maleta.

Volvió a sentarse en su sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos, dejando salir toda la rabia que sentía en forma de lágrimas. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó así, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho Mac.

Levantándose, cogió su chaqueta, el móvil y las llaves de su Corvette y se fue rumbo a Georgetown. Pasó todo el camino debatiendo si hacia bien en ir a su apartamento. No sabía si lo había dicho enserio o solo por decir algo. Al final, terminó por dejar actuar a su lado irracional y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de su amiga y ya había llamado.

M: ¡Harm! –Iba sonreír, pero cuando vio su aspecto no lo hizo-. Ven, entra.  
H: No quiero molestarte…  
M: Y no me molestas. –Le miró a los ojos y le entendió-. Te lo ofrecí enserio, Harm. Te aprecio mucho y eres mi mejor amigo. Quiero ayudarte.  
H: Gracias, Mac. –Le sonrió, débilmente-.  
M: De nada, marinero. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Has comido algo? –Negó con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces siéntate, iba a pedir ahora la cena. ¿Chino? ¿Italiano?  
H: Italiano.

Se apartó a un lado y le dejó pasar. Cuando cerró la puerta, Harm se acercó a ella dejándola encerrada entre él y la pared. Sin decir nada, atrapó sus labios y la besó. Mac se sorprendió, pero enseguida le respondió.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de aquella noche habían decidido darse una oportunidad. Habían hablado con el almirante y este les felicitó por la noticia. Él movió todos los hilos que podía para que los dos siguiesen bajo su mando. Incluso mantuvo una charla con el Secna para que les dejara trabajar juntos.

Gracias a eso, Harm y Mac siguieron ocupando sus puestos en el JAG y continuaron como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando llevaban el uniforme eran el comandante Rabb y la coronel Mackenzie. Amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Fuera de eso, eran Harm y Sarah. Dos personas normales, que se querían.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Diane desapareció, junto con Brumby. Nadie supo nada de ellos durante todo ese tiempo. Webb les había dicho que intentó buscarles por todos los Estados Unidos y Australia, pero no encontró nada, y esa situación no les gustaba para nada.

En su día libre, Mac decidió quedarse en el apartamento, y aprovechar para limpiar. Los dos habían decidido quedarse en el de ella, ya que era el que estaba más cerca del trabajo. A Harm le costó bastante desprenderse del suyo, pero al final aceptó. Le alquiló la casa al hermano de Bud, ya que él quería estudiar derecho y así no le pillaría tan lejos.

Mac estaba limpiando la cocina, cuando sonó el timbre. Sin pensar demasiado en quien podía ser, abrió la puerta y se quedó helada. Delante de ella estaba un sonriente Mic Brumby, con una pistola en la mano.

Mi: Hola, Sarah. ¿Qué tal estás? –Al ver que no reaccionaba, sonrió aún más-. No te preocupes, si eres buena y haces lo que yo te diga, no te dispararé. ¿De acuerdo? –Ella asintió-. Bien. Ahora, vas a coger tu chaqueta y vendrás conmigo. Si no lo haces, tu querida doble, Diane, se encargará de mandar a tu piloto al otro barrio. ¿Entendido?  
M: Está bien.

Y así lo hizo. Cogió su chaqueta y caminó al lado de Brumby. Bajaron a la calle y se subieron a un coche, aparcado con el motor encendido delante de la puerta. Cuando vio a la conductora, está le sonrió.

D: Bienvenida a bordo, coronel. Le aviso. –Se giró a ella-. Quédese quietecita en el asiento y no intente nada raro. Harm tiene una bomba en su coche. Si veo que intenta escaparse, atacarnos o cualquier estupidez que se le ocurra… Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, él lo pagará muy caro. ¿Me he explicado bien?  
M: Perfectamente.  
D: Me alegro que lo haya entendido. –Miró a Brumby, y sonrió-. Mic, cariño, ¿harías el inmenso favor de atarle las manos y vendarla los ojos? No tengo ganas de que sepa a donde vamos.  
Mi: Claro, cielo. –Se sentó al lado de Mac y comenzó con su tarea-. Ya has oído, Sarah. Pórtate bien y no le haremos nada nadie.

Horas después…

Harm llegó sonriendo al apartamento donde vivía con Mac. Había hecho ese camino muchas veces pero siempre se acababa marchando. Ahora no. Todo era distinto entre ellos. Por fin, tenían un 'nosotros'.

Se bajó del coche y caminó silbando hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor, el conserje le llamó.

Da: Comandante…  
H: Dave, ¿qué tal?  
Da: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Puede acompañarme un momento? Es sobre la coronel Mackenzie.  
H: Si, claro. –Se extrañó y le siguió hasta el cuarto del conserje-.  
Da: Mire. –Señaló en la pantalla y pulsó el play-. La grabación es de hoy. La cámara está justo delante de la puerta. Aquí… ¿Ve? Esa es la coronel. –Harm asintió-. Y al tipo que le acompaña, le vi varias veces. Creo que era su prometido… no me acuerdo del nombre…  
H: ¿Mic Brumby?  
Da: Si, así se llamaba. Bien. La cámara los ha grabado justo a la hora de la comida. En ese momento yo no estaba aquí. Si se fija bien, lo que lleva en la mano brilla con el sol.  
H: Parece un… -Dave acabó la frase por él-.  
Da: Un arma. Creo que es la reglamentaria de la armada Australiana, pero no estoy seguro.  
H: ¿Se ve si la coronel ha vuelto? –El conserje negó con la cabeza-. Gracias, Dave.  
Da: Ha sido un placer…

Le gritó, mientras Harm corría hacia el coche. Allí, marcó el número de Webb y esperó a que contestara.

H: Webb, soy Harm. Han secuestrado a Mac.

H: Voy a casa del almirante. ¿Te espero allí?

H: Vale. Hasta ahora.

Tiró el móvil al asiento del copiloto y pisó el acelerador. Iba todo lo rápido que las señales le permitían y eso le ponía nervioso. Cuando llegó a la casa de su jefe, se bajó rápidamente del coche y llamó a la puerta.

AJ: Comandante… ¿Qué hace aquí?  
H: ¿Puedo pasar? –Le dijo. El almirante se echó a un lado y le dejó entrar-.  
AJ: Pase… Webb acaba de llegar.  
W: ¿Cómo que han secuestrado a Sarah? –Los tres se sentaron, y Harm miró a ambos-.  
H: Cuando he llegado al apartamento, el conserje me ha pedido que le acompañase a la conserjería. Me ha enseñado una de las grabaciones de la cámara de la entrada. Brumby se la ha llevado a punta de pistola.  
AJ: ¿Tienes el video? –Estaba acostumbrado a cuando no llevaban uniforme, tutearse-.  
H: Si. Me lo dio antes de marcharme.

Le entregó la grabación a su superior y él la puso. Vieron el video dos veces y tanto el almirante como Webb llegaron a la misma conclusión de Harm. Brumby se había llevado a Mac contra su voluntad.


	13. Chapter 13

W: ¿Sabes si había alguien más con él?  
H: No. Pero creo que Diane tiene algo que ver con esto.  
W: Voy a llamar a la agencia para poner a algunos hombres en su busca. Espero que pronto tengamos noticias. –Se levantó y llamó por teléfono, desapareciendo por la puerta-.  
AJ: ¿Crees que puedan hacerle algo?  
H: No estoy seguro, señor. –Suspiró-.

Estuvieron todo el rato en silencio, mientras Clay hablaba con teléfono. Cuando volvió, se sentó en el sitio que había estado ocupando y se quedó observando fijamente su móvil. Al cabo de un minuto, habló.

W: Han encontrado movimientos en la cuenta bancaria de Diane. Ha retirado cuatrocientos dólares esta mañana. Ahí se el rastro, lo siento. Les he pedido que estén alerta, por si hubiese más movimientos.  
AJ: Gracias, Webb. –En ese momento, el móvil de Harm empezó a sonar y al reconocer el número, lo cogió-.  
H: Dónde está la coronel Mackenzie.  
_D: Oh… Tranquilo, ella estará bien. Deberías preocuparte por ti, Harm._  
H: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Diane?  
_D: Para empezar, tienes una bomba conectada en tu coche. Le prometí a mi querida sustituta que si se portaba bien, cuando estuviéramos a salvo te avisaría._ –Suspiró-. _¿Cómo es la vida, no? Me perdiste una vez, y ahora que podías arreglarlo, perderás a mi clon._ –Se rió-.  
H: ¿Qué quieres, Di? –Le preguntó, fríamente-.  
_D: A ti. Solo te quiero a ti._  
H: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no la hagáis daño?  
_D: Simple. Cásate conmigo.  
_H: Sabes que no te quiero.  
_D: No me importa. Te mandaré los papeles por correo al apartamento de la coronel. Cuando los tengas, solo tienes que firmarlos y dejarlos en el buzón. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cogerlos, no te preocupes. Te volveré a llamar, cariño._

Y después, colgó. Harm se quedó como lo había hecho antes Webb. Miró por largo rato su teléfono en silencio, y tuvo que preguntarle el almirante para que hablase.

AJ: ¿Qué te ha dicho, hijo?  
H: Que dejarán a Mac si acepto casarme con Diane. –Le respondió, mientras ocultaba su cara entre las manos-. Me mandará los papeles por correo y volverá a llamar.  
W: Tendremos que pinchar los teléfonos, y poner más cámaras en el edificio de Mac.  
H: Está bien. –Le tendió el teléfono-. ¿Cuándo me lo devolverás?  
W: Mañana, a mediodía.

Era más de medianoche cuando Harm volvió al apartamento. Cogió una de las fotos que él y Mac se habían hecho, en una de las ferias locales. Aún no sabe cómo logró convencerle de ir a aquel lugar, pero no se arrepiente. Mientras observaba la foto, recordó una de las atracciones en las que ella había entrado sola.

_FB  
20:15 Horas, Sábado  
Feria anual  
Washington DC_

_M: Harm… ya te he dicho que quiero entrar sola. –Sonrió-.  
H: ¿Por qué? Solo quiero enterarme de lo que esa mujer va a decirte. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-.  
M: Te prometo que te lo contaré cuando salga. –Harm suspiró-. Gracias, flyboy._

_Entró, un poco nerviosa en la pequeña tienda, y la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de una pequeña mesa la sonrió. Con una mano, le indicó que se sentara y ella obedeció._

_-: Tú dirás, querida. ¿Qué deseas saber? ¿Trabajo? ¿Amor? ¿Dinero?  
M: Amor. –Le sonrió. La vidente comenzó a barajar sus cartas y después, las extendió en la mesa-.  
-: ¿Has sufrido en este aspecto, verdad? –Mac asintió-. Dos de tus parejas murieron, y has estado a punto de casarte… -Decía, mientras veía y expandía las cartas en la mesa-. Afortunadamente, has encontrado a tu otra mitad. –Levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió-. Muy pocas personas lo logran. Debes de sentirte afortunada.  
M: Mucho.  
-: Él te ama de verdad, querida. No lo dudes nunca. –Mac sonrió-. Pero, la prueba más grande está por venir. Tened cuidado. –Sonrió al sacar la última carta-. Vuestro amor saldrá triunfante de esa prueba, y seréis felices. –Recogió la baraja y sonrió a Mac-. No le dejes escapar, Sarah.  
M: ¿Cómo sabe mi…? –Dijo, intrigada-.  
-: Puedo ver el futuro. –Sonrió-. Las cartas pueden decir mucho más si se tiene un verdadero don. Llevas demasiado tiempo enamorada de ese hombre, y él de ti. Pero el trabajo siempre suele complicarlo todo. –Suspiró y cuando Mac fue a pagarle, la mujer le cogió las manos-. Ha llegado la hora de que seas feliz, querida. No tengas miedo a lo que el futuro pueda depararte. Siempre has sabido sacarle partido a todas las etapas de tu vida, y eso no cambiará. Deja que tu corazón te guíe, por una vez. Para entender a este hombre deberás de dejar ser la brillante abogada. ¡Suerte! _

_Mac salió bastante asombrada por todo lo que le había dicho la vidente. Harm, al verla, se acercó y la agarró por la cintura. _

_H: ¿Estás bien, Mac?  
M: Si… es solo que… me ha dejado asombrada lo que me ha dicho esa mujer, nada más. –Sonrió-.  
H: ¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que te ha dicho para dejarte así?  
M: Me ha dicho que por fin, he encontrado al hombre de mi vida. También me ha dicho que deje actuar como abogada y deje que mi corazón me guíe. Debe de ser buena, porque ha adivinado mi nombre, y mi trabajo.  
H: Entonces, tendrás que hacerla caso, ¿no? –Mac asintió-. ¿Quieres ver alguna cosa más?  
M: No, vámonos a casa. Tengo ganas de aprovecharme de mi novio. –Le sonrió ampliamente-.  
H: No voy a discutirte eso, marine. –Le devolvió la sonrisa, y se marcharon-._


	14. Chapter 14

00:45 Horas  
Cerca de Academia Naval de Annapolis  
Annapolis, Maryland

Mac estaba sentada en el centro de una gran cama de matrimonio, con la habitación totalmente a oscuras. Cuando Mi la dejó sola, intentó subir la persiana, pero no tuvo existo, ya que habían cortado la cuerda con la que se subía.

Sin nada que pudiera hacer para escapar, optó por quedarse quieta e intentar escuchar algo de la conversación que mantenían sus dos captores. Había oído a Diane hablar con Harm por teléfono, pidiéndole que se casara con ella. Ahora, estaba atenta al intercambio que hacían Mic y ella, sobre todo el plan que tenían trazado.

Mi: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que vaya a firmar los papeles?  
D: Harm siempre ha sido demasiado noble, Mic. –Sonrió-. Y más si hay una vida en juego.  
Mi: ¿Y después, que? ¿Crees que por estar casada con él no te arrestarán? Te recuerdo que has secuestrado a una coronel de los marines.  
D: Te recuerdo que tú también estás metido en esto. No solo yo he secuestrado a una marine, tú también estás en el ajo, y si caigo, tú caerás conmigo.  
Mi: Sabes perfectamente que tengo inmunidad diplomática. No pueden tocarme.  
D: Lo sé. –Respondió-. Y vuelvo a refrescarte la memoria, diciéndote que tengo también la inmunidad. ¿O te olvidas de que, ante los ojos de tu país, seguimos casados? Soy tan australiana como tú americano.  
Mi: Entonces, me estás dando la razón. ¿Cómo vas a casarte con Rabb si lo estás conmigo?  
D: En los papeles, figuro como viuda. –Sonrió-. Legalmente puedo volver a casarme.  
Mi: ¿Quién ha certificado que…?  
D: Un amigo que me debía un favor. –Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos-.  
Mi: Te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿No crees que cuando te hayas casado con Rabb, y sueltes a su coronel… pedirá el divorcio? Por otro lado, no harían falta tantos papeles.  
D: ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó, incorporándose-.  
Mi: ¡Por dios, Diane! Rabb es abogado, y tú le estás obligando a casarse contigo.  
D: Coacción… -Dijo, pensativa-. Pediría la anulación.  
Mi: Y eso sin contar que tú estás casada.  
D: Viuda.  
Mi: Clayton Webb sabe que sigo vivo. Y puede que alguien me haya visto por la calle. Deberíamos de llamar a Rabb, decirle donde puede encontrar a Mackenzie y largarnos bien lejos.  
D: Nunca. –Respondió, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él-. No he estado todo este tiempo fingiendo estar muerta para ahora no tener lo que me corresponde.  
Mi: Asúmelo, Schonke. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Luchar por Rabb es una causa perdida.  
D: Prefiero morir intentado estar con Harm, que vivir sabiendo que es feliz con mi copia.  
Mi: Esa es tu decisión, no la mía. –Dijo, cogiendo su abrigo-. Si quieres continuar con esto, lo harás tu sola, cariño.  
D: Pensé que querías tener a la coronel. Pero veo que me he equivocado de hombre. –Suspiró-. No sé porque, siempre acabo liada con los blandos…  
Mi: ¿QUÉ? –Le gritó-.

Se acercó a ella, tirando su abrigo a la mesa y la agarró por la cintura. Después, la encerró contra la pared mientras ella sonreía, llena de satisfacción. Mac pasó bastante rato escuchando solamente gemidos y suspiros. Cuando acabaron, volvieron a continuar la conversación.

Mi: Déjalo, Diane. –Le susurró-. Me jugué el tipo por ti una vez, y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Deja a Mackenzie aquí y vámonos a Australia. Déjales que continúen con sus vidas, mientras tú haces lo mismo con la tuya.  
D: ¿Y de que serviría, Mic? Seguramente nos denuncien por secuestro, y me sometan a un consejo de guerra.  
Mi: Ya no eres militar. –Le recordó-.  
D: Pero lo fui, y aunque ahora no lleve el uniforme sigo sujeta a sus leyes.  
Mi: Puedo intentar convencer a Sarah para que no nos denuncien. Si acepta… ¿dejarás el asunto? –Diane asintió-. Bien. Sé que ella lo entenderá.

Escuchó como él se acercaba hasta la habitación y abría la puerta. Dio la luz y a Mac le costó bastante acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, observó a Brumby sentada frente a ella, en una silla. Él le sonrió y cogió aire.

Mi: Quiero ofrecerte un trato, Sarah.  
M: Te escucho. –Sabía de qué iba, pero quería escucharle-.  
Mi: Estamos dispuestos a dejarte libre, con una condición. No nos denunciaréis, ni a Diane ni a mí, por tu secuestro.  
M: Estás loco si crees que… -Mic la interrumpió-.  
Mi: Seguramente sabes que Diane está casada conmigo, y por tanto, tiene inmunidad por ser ciudadana australiana. Aunque la denuncies, no podréis juzgarla. El gobierno de mi país se opondrá a que Estados Unidos nos haga algo. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o por las malas.  
M: ¿Qué haréis si acepto el trato?  
Mi: Nos marcharemos, dejándole todo facilitado a tu piloto para que te encuentre. Le llamaremos cuando vayamos a embarcar en el avión, y le diremos exactamente dónde estás y como puedo encontrarte. La bomba que tenía el Corvette de Rabb estará desconectada. Diane se encargó de decírselo.  
M: ¿Puedo poner yo una condición? –Preguntó-.  
Mi: Depende de cuál sea…  
M: Acepto el trato, pero júrame que no volveréis, ninguno, a pisar Estados Unidos y que no os acercaréis a nosotros.  
Mi: Me parece bien. No pensábamos volver de todas formas. –Sonrió, mientras se levantaba-. Aunque no lo creas, ha sido un placer conocerte, Sarah. Espero que tu comandante te haga feliz.

Dos horas después…

Mic y Diane estaban frente a la puerta de embarque, cuando ella sacó su teléfono y llamó al fijo del apartamento de Mac. Esperó unos segundos y sonrió al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

D: Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal estás?  
_H: ¿Qué quieres?_  
D: Decirte que me marcho, y que no volverás a verme. Lamento mucho todo esto, de verdad. Pensé que con mi vuelta, todo habría sido como antes. Ya sabes. Tu detrás de mí, y por primera vez, yo correspondiéndote. Pero, que se le va a hacer. Perdí mi oportunidad y todo por culpa del comandante Holbarth. –Suspiró-.  
_H: ¿Y Mac?_  
D: Por eso te llamo. Ella está en la vieja casa abandonada de Annapolis. Esa que está frente a la academia. ¿Te acuerdas, no? Esa donde íbamos tu y yo… -Sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos-.  
_H: Sé cuál es. ¿Ella está allí?_  
D: Viva y esperándote. Date prisa, porque no creo que sea bueno pasarse horas y horas atada en una cama. ¿O sí? Hasta nunca, Harm. –Y colgó-.


	15. Chapter 15

En cuanto escuchó que ella había cortado la línea, colgó como pudo el auricular y salió corriendo por la puerta. Cuando llego a la calle, se alegró de que Mac le dejara también una copia de su Corvette. El suyo se lo habían llevado los artificieros, para localizar la bomba, y tuvo que volver en taxi desde la casa del almirante.

Arrancó el coche y avanzó por las calles a gran velocidad. Dio gracias al cielo de que a esas horas de la madrugada apenas hubiera tráfico en la carretera. De esa forma, llegó en treinta minutos, en vez de los tres cuartos de hora que habría tardado si hubiera ido con una conducción más normal.

Aparcó el coche frente a la casa y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Recorrió toda la planta de abajo llamando a Mac, y cuando ella le escuchó, comenzó a dar patadas al suelo, haciéndole saber que estaba arriba. Al oírla, corrió hacia las escaleras y subió de dos en dos los escalones.

Ella seguía haciendo ruido, y gracias a eso, pudo encontrarla mucho más deprisa. Nada más entrar en la habitación, la vio sentada en una silla, atada y amordazada. Sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

H: ¡¡Mac!! –Dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la desataba-. ¿¿Estás bien??  
M: Si, tranquilo, estoy bien. –Le respondió, cuando él la terminó de liberar. Después, se abrazó a él-. Tenemos que irnos. Hay una bomba colocada en el sótano. Me lo ha dicho Diane antes de irse.  
H: ¿Cuánto nos queda?  
M: Dos minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos.

Sin decir nada más, bajaron las escaleras y se montaron en el Corvette. Cuando, apenas habían recorrido unos metros con el coche, un sonido fuerte retumbó y, al girarse, contemplaron la gran columna de humo que salía, donde antes estaba la casa.

Ninguno habló durante todo el camino de vuelta hacia el apartamento. Al llegar, los dos se bajaron del coche y caminaron, con el mismo silencio, hasta el interior. Una vez dentro, Harm se sentó en el sofá y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

Mac se colocó a su lado, y se abrazó a él. Pasaron varios minutos así, sin moverse, hasta que ella no aguantó más y se levantó, molesta por su actitud.

M: Harm, ¿vas a decirme lo que te pasa? –Él ni se inmutó de la pregunta-. Por favor, Harm.

Se arrodilló delante de él, y le obligó a mirarla. Lo que vio en sus ojos le caló hondo. Había miedo, pena y sobre todo, lo que más vio era culpa. Sabía porque se sentía así. Si hubiera tardado tres minutos más, ella no estaría frente a él ahora mismo.

Verdaderamente ella se había mentalizado para lo peor. Sabía el tiempo que habían tardado en llegar allí, y en qué momento hubiera explotado la bomba. Supuso, por lo poco que Harm había tardado en aparecer en la casa, que se había saltado todos los semáforos y habría conducido por encima de la velocidad permitida.

Mac continuaba mirándole, esperando a que le hablase, mientras él esquivaba su mirada constantemente. Después de un rato con ese juego, él por fin la miró.

M: Harm… Estoy aquí. No ha pasado nada.  
H: ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Sarah? Si hubiese tardado unos minutos más, tú… tú no… -Dijo, abrazándola-. Si algo te hubiera pasado no podría seguir viviendo. He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta y…  
M: Shh… -Le silenció, acariciando sus labios-. Llegaste a tiempo, Harm. Me salvaste. Eso es lo que cuenta. No tendrías que pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar. Sigo aquí, contigo, y eso es lo que importa.  
H: Lo sé. Pero, yo… -Respondió, después de un rato en silencio-.  
M: No puedes protegerme de todo lo malo del mundo, Harm. Me alaga que intentes hacerlo, y eso demuestra lo mucho que me quieres y lo importante que soy para ti. Sé lo que estás sintiendo, porque eso es lo que yo siento cuando tú vuelas, Harm. –Le acarició la mejilla-. Pienso en qué pasaría si tú no volvieses de tus pruebas de vuelo. En cómo podría seguir viviendo si tú no estuvieses a mi lado.  
H: No sabía que te preocupasen tanto mis pruebas. –Le susurró-. Nunca me lo dijiste.  
M: Bueno… Ahora lo sabes. –Cogió su cara entre las manos y le besó-. Vámonos a dormir, Harm. Quiero olvidar cuanto antes todo lo que nos ha pasado.  
H: Yo no pensaba en dormir... -Sonrió-. Te quiero, Sarah.  
M: Yo también te quiero, Harm.

_**FIN**_


	16. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Hacía dos años desde que Harm y Mac se dieron el sí quiero, delante de todos sus conocidos. La ceremonia se celebró en abril, en el jardín una pequeña capilla de Washington. En aquel mes los rosales estaban floreciendo, y cuando vieron el lugar les recordó al jardín de la Casa Blanca. En eso fue de las pocas cosas en las que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Como regalo de bodas, por parte del almirante, movió los hilos para que ambos pudieran seguir trabajando bajo sus órdenes, y a la vez, estuvieran casados. Tanto Harm como Mac se lo agradecieron enormemente, ya que le consideraban como un padre.

Aunque los dos querían tener hijos, decidieron esperar unos años, para poder disfrutar de su matrimonio, y buscar una casa que fuera más grande, para transformarla en su hogar.

Era un día de junio, por la tarde, cuando vieron a Clayton Webb pasar, bastante serio, por delante de sus puertas y dirigirse hacia el despacho del almirante. Al cabo de un rato, fueron llamados por Coates, quien les dijo que su jefe les necesitaba.

Los dos, al entrar, se pusieron firmes y cuando recibieron la aprobación de Chegwidden, se sentaron en las dos sillas vacías de la habitación. AJ hizo una señal a Webb, y esté comenzó a hablar.

W: La inteligencia australiana nos ha llamado esta mañana, para preguntarnos si queríamos repatriar los restos de una antigua teniente de la marina. Al parecer, Diane Schonke fue encontrada muerta en la casa que compartía con su marido, Mic Brumby. –Miró a los recién llegados-. Los vecinos testificaron que ella tenía un amante, y que Mic la había descubierto. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión y en un arrebato de ira, él la asesinó.  
M: ¿Qué ha contestado el gobierno?  
W: Bueno… avisamos a los padres de Diane y ellos quieren recuperar el cuerpo. Llegará a nuestro país dentro de dos días.  
H: ¿No querrás que vayamos nosotros a…? –Clay le interrumpió-.  
W: No. –Sonó tajante-. Después de que secuestrara a Sarah, no os pediría eso. Creo que merecíais saber que ha sido de ellos, nada más.  
M: ¿Cuándo murió?  
W: Hace una semana.  
M: ¿Y Mic?  
W: Cuando le encerraron como precaución para que no escapara… se suicidó en su celda. Le encontraron prácticamente desangrado. No saben cómo, pero consiguió cortarse las venas. Él será enterrado en Australia.  
M: Gracias por avisarnos, Clay. –Le sonrió, y después se giró a su superior-. ¿Eso era todo, almirante?  
AJ: Si, coronel. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos volvieron a ponerse firmes y cuando salieron, Mac siguió a su marido hasta el despacho de él. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas. Harm la veía hacer, sentado en su silla, sin decir nada. Después, se sentó en la mesa, delante de él y le miró seria.

M: ¿Me puedes decir por qué 'esa' actitud, Harm?  
H: ¿Cómo que por qué? Después de lo que nos hicieron no creía posible que Webb nos pidiera estar presentes cuando su féretro llegase a la base.  
M: Era tu amiga, Harm.  
H: Me engañó, me utilizó y se aprovechó de mi confianza en ella.  
M: De todas formas, compartiste con ella una parte de tu vida, cariño. Sé que te enfada lo que hizo, pero…  
H: ¿Cómo puedes defenderla, Mac? –Le preguntó, totalmente sorprendido-. Intentó matarte.  
M: Lo sé, y no la defiendo. Solamente era una mujer enamorada. Muchas en su lugar hubieran actuado igual.  
H: ¿Incluida tú, Mackenzie? –Sonrió, arrogantemente-.  
M: Bueno… nunca se sabe, a lo mejor no…  
H: … o, a lo mejor, sí. –Aumentó su sonrisa-. Aunque, con que me dijeras que estás enamorada de mí, sería suficiente. No tendrías que cometer ningún delito.  
M: ¿En serio? –Fingió sorprenderse-.  
H: Totalmente. –Sonrió y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y acabó sentada en su regazo-.  
M: Por cierto, tengo una buena noticia. El doctor Collins me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme el resultado del análisis de sangre.  
H: ¿Y? –Se alarmó-. ¿No será nada grave? ¿O sí?  
M: No es nada grave. –Le tranquilizó-. Es algo que tardará ocho meses en aparecer y durará toda la vida. –Le sonrió-.  
H: Si no es nada malo que… -Se paró al asimilar toda la información. En ese momento, Mac supo que él la había comprendido-.  
M: ¿Qué te gustaría, niño o niña?  
H: ¿Estás embarazada? –Le preguntó, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella asintió-. ¿De verdad? No me malinterpretes, sé que tu no me mentirías con algo así, pero… ¡Dios mío! ¡Me hace tanta ilusión!  
M: Lo sé, flyboy. Yo también me he puesto igual cuando me lo ha dicho el doctor.  
H: ¡Gracias, Sarah! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. –La besó apasionadamente-.  
M: Tendríamos que decírselo al almirante. –Sonrió-. Y a los Roberts. ¿Crees que ellos querrían ser los padrinos?  
H: Estoy seguro que sí. –Le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Vamos?  
M: Vamos.

Y los salieron sonrientes, de vuelta a la oficina de su superior, encontrándose por el camino a Clayton Webb. Ninguno de los dos le dijo nada. Solo se concentraron en ir frente a Coates y pedirle que le anunciara al almirante que querían verle. Por fin, el trato de del bebé iba a cumplirse, porque ninguno de los dos rompería nunca una promesa.

FIN (ahora si que si)


End file.
